


you ran away in your sleep and dreamed of paradise (lashton)

by hemwinning



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Dom!Luke, Fluff, ILY, Insomnia, Lashton - Freeform, Lashton Hemwin, M/M, Mentions of Sex, No Smut, Oneshot, Top Luke, bottom!Ashton, cranky!luke, cuddles!!, hemwinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemwinning/pseuds/hemwinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke loved Ashton's lips, he loved his eyes, he loved his legs, he loved his voice, his face, his laugh, his heart, hips, personality, everything. He loved Ashton.</p><p>So, in the dark, at 2:37 in the morning, Luke said those three special words.</p><p>"I love you, Ashton."</p>
            </blockquote>





	you ran away in your sleep and dreamed of paradise (lashton)

**Author's Note:**

> Song Lyrics: "Paradise" by Coldplay (but i changed the pronouns because there's no hetero here no thanks bYe)
> 
> as of now there's going to be a bit of a spam since i'm trying to transfer all of my one shots from Wattpad (( @hemwinning )) to AO3 so you may expect a bit of uploading today!
> 
> hope you like this,, it's really short but i dunno. it's cute c:

The wooden planks of the refurbished floor creaked under the small trembling body. The eighteen year old boy hesitantly opened the door of his boyfriend of exactly three weeks and four days (he may or may not have been counting since day 1).

Laying in only an oversized t-shirt and Calvin Klein boxers, Ashton's boyfriend Luke let out soft snores. Ashton bit his lip, suddenly feeling extremely guilty that he was about to wake up the peaceful, (somehow) adorably drooling boy.

So instead of simply waking him up, Ashton decided to attempt to "sneakily" slip in between the covers. Unfortunately for him, as soon as he came within two feet from Luke, he woke up groggily.

"Ashton?"

"Uhh, yes?" the curly haired boy squeaked out. Thank God it was dark or else the blood rushing to his cheeks would be embarrassingly visible.

"What the hell are you doing?" the previously sleeping boy asked sharply. Ashton flinched and spluttered out, "I-well, I-I umm—"

Luke cut him off, "spit it out. _God_ , Ashton. It's two thirty in the morning, _why the fuck_ did you have to wake me up?"

"I'm s-sorry. I-I have insomnia so-so I can't sl-sleep. I've tried e-e-everything but I still can-can never go to sleep. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. I don't-don't know. I'm sorry I'm so bothersome, Lukey. I'm sorry." Luke's previously hard and bothered face softened. He held his arms out to soothe the boy who looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"I didn't know. I'm so sorry, love. I had no idea." Ashton dared to let a single tear slip and looked down, ashamed to show his boyfriend how weak he seemed.

Luke held his shaking boyfriend, whispering, "I should've known, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you, babe. C'mere." The blonde haired boy wrapped his long arms around the vulnerable boy. Burying his face in Ashton's tousled, soft hair, he inhaled the sweet scent of pine trees and cinnamon. Luke had no idea why Ashton smelled like that or why it surprisingly smelled really good but he ignored it and let the hazel eyed boy grip onto his shirt tightly and pull themselves together, how ever that was possible.

Luke tangled his legs with Ashton's. He then looked down and realized just how beautiful his boyfriend was.

He had the most gorgeous eyes, Luke noticed. They looked so deep and meaningful and were just so _pretty_. Luke felt like he could get lost in them if he stared into them for too long. Below that was his lips. And _ohmygod_ his lips. Luke could talk about them for hours. Even if they looked quite thin and pale, Luke never got tired of kissing them. The dimples at his cheeks that were frequently seen were adorable, Luke wanted to poke at them all the time. He felt like—

"Luke?" Ashton asked, his voice delicate and soft. Luke thought he'd never heard anything so pretty before.

"S-Sorry. I was just- just looking at you. You're _beautiful_." Luke said breathlessly, that last bit with no hesitation or shame.

Ashton blushed, or Luke assumed so because it was dark. but knowing his adorable, easily flustered boyfriend, he blushed. Luke cooed and caressed his boyfriend's lip, starting at the edge of the left side. As it was said before, Luke loved Ashton's lips.

Luke loved Ashton's lips, he loved his eyes, he loved his legs, he loved his voice, his face, his laugh, his heart, hips, personality, everything. He loved _Ashton_.

So, in the dark, at 2:37 in the morning, Luke said those three special words.

"I love you, Ashton."

Ashton looked up, stunned. "You-You do?"

Luke smiled, saying it again, only this time with more confidence. "Yes. _I love you_."

Luke expected Ashton to grin and say those words back (not that he was cocky, he just knew), but he definitely did not expect Ashton to cry.

It started as a few tears, but then escalated into a full on sobfest. Luke cupped his boyfriends' cheeks, "Are you okay? _Shit_ , I'm going too fast aren't I? I'm sorry, you don't have to say it back, I'm so sorry. I fucked everything up, didn't I? Oh my God, please don't cry, baby," Luke spoke quickly, just as fast as his heart was beating. _Fuck_ , Luke cursed at himself. But let out a small sigh as Ashton sniffled and wiped his tears.

"It's not that, it's just—nobody's ever said that to me and meant it like that and I reallylikeyouandIfeelthatyouaresofuckingperfectand _I love you_ " Ashton said, not pausing to take a breath once.

The blond gaped but then broke out into a huge grin because _holy shit_ , Ashton loved him. He pinched himself and yelped. Luke was almost to happy to form coherent thoughts. All that was running through his mind was:

_This precious boy loves me back and I really don't see how this could get any better._

Luke wrapped up his boyfriend in such a meaningful and loving kiss that had the dimpled boy melting. _My boyfriend's such a sap and **I love him**._

Throughout the night (or morning, rather), they're conversations always ended up with one professing their love to the other. It was cliché, maybe even a little bit dumb, but it was AshtonandLuke and that's all that mattered.

And at some point between all of those kisses filled with complete and utter love, Luke had finally made love to Ashton.

So in retrospect, Ashton's insomnia didn't _really_ get fixed, but after all of that, he was sure he'd fall asleep easily knowing that he had Luke.


End file.
